


Green

by wabbitseason



Category: Remember WENN
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-01
Updated: 2003-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/pseuds/wabbitseason
Summary: "To Hilary Booth, green meant the color of the theater..."





	Green

"Green"

The green paint was cracking from years of neglect. Keeping the station on the air was hard enough without adding in the cost of a new paint job. Hilary sometimes thought the color was a hideous pea green, but other times the walls looked like a verdant forest. The room was hardly the grandest she had waited in, or even the smallest, but Hilary briefly forgot that in the rush of being on the air.

For most people, green was the color of money, but to Hilary Booth, green meant the color of the theater, even in a radio station.


End file.
